bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosuto's Flight
This article, , is a short one-shot featuring some of the turbulent history of Rosuto Shiba and Meian Shiba as brothers; with the former as the point-of-view character. ---- Blonde hair and white sleeves blew with equal ease in the wind while yellow eyes stared into the open Senkaimon. This lone fellow was of a lean build but he was obviously physically fit. This man was Rosuto Dastan Shiba and he stood accused of a number of deaths; though he was only directly responsible for about seven of them. “Only seven…” He said to himself, chuckling. “You’ll pay for this Kagura: Mark my words.” He looked back towards the gate. One more step and his freedom was secured; one more stride and he would leave the Soul Society behind for good; one motion was all he needed to take. Yet this man found himself hesitating. Why? Who knows? All that awaited him in the Seireitei was execution. The famed Captain of the 13th Division would become little more than a name in a history book, an example to be held up for future generations; and not the good kind either. He’d be reviled! His name – and family name – would be spat upon! But what was it that made him take that step? He’d be dead if he stayed. Alive he could still do something. “Rosuto Dastan Shiba!” a voice rang through the still night. The voice cut across the space separating the two men. Rosuto stopped mid-step. He knew. Somehow he knew he’d arrive; there wasn’t even much point in turning around. Rosuto knew who the figure was long before he opened his mouth. It was Meian Shiba, his elder brother and fellow Captain of the Gotei 13. His white-silver hair was blowing in the wind in time with the sleeves of his white Captain’s coat. “I warned you.” Rosuto replied, casually intimidating. "I warned you Meian!" “As did I brother; as did I.” Meian answered, drawing his Zanpakutō. “Will nothing change your course?” “Nothing you say will.” With that Rosuto ripped his left hand across his face -- which was bulb-shaped and split off diagonally with the colour of black and white -- and lunged at his eldest brother! Yellow eyes signified something alien to Meian; his brother was changed; Different. He was no longer the Rosuto he’d grown up with. Meian freed his Zanpakutō and attempted to ward him off but he may as well have wielded a broom for all the good his initial parry did. Rosuto’s punch carried through – snapping the blade cleanly down the middle – before impacting him in the chest! “If I’m going to be exiled, brother, I may as well be exiled for something I did do!” Rosuto laid a hand on the hilt of his own Zanpakutō. The action was heralded by fierce winds and an increase in the base temperature of the area; before rose petals began to dance on the winds. Meian knew immediately what this meant. Rosuto was releasing his Zanpakutō! The petals multiplied as the blade vanished and before Meian could do anything other than protect himself indirectly with Kidō he was engulfed in a storm of red. “Don’t follow me.” With that Rosuto stepped into the open Senkaimon. No doubt he would be followed but hopefully neither Meian nor Kireina would be among their number… End. Next story > Rosuto's Anguish Category:Bleach: Sun & Moon Chronicles